


Even Eren Needs a Math Tutor

by beautifullycruel (MandMandM)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Being A Clueless Cinammon Roll, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Levi's Attempt At Being A Romantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/beautifullycruel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren started needing help in math, Levi, his crush, offered to tutor him. He didn’t realize Levi had ulterior motives that include romancing Eren—if you can call "it" that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Eren Needs a Math Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> My ererisecretsanta gift for kotoroki on Tumblr. Hope you like it!

“Settle down. I’m returning your midterms—Connie Springer, don’t make a run for it.”

Eren gulped as Mr. Shadis held Connie by the collar of his shirt and dragged the shaking student back into his seat. He thought he heard Connie mutter _I’m toast. I skipped class on the day of the exam. Mom’s gonna fry me_. While Eren did not exactly want to question the food-relatedness of Connie’s comment, he shared the sentiment.

He avoided Mr. Shadis’ piercing stare as his teacher placed the test on his table, and yet he could feel it boring at the side of his head. Eren’s heart dropped when he turned his paper over and saw a shiny red F.

Even though Eren was not stupid as to skip an exam, he was stupid enough not to study hard before taking one, especially for—he shuddered—math.

Not that it was his fault. Not entirely. The basketball team demanded more time for practice, and his coach was the type anyone couldn’t say no to. Despite being a rookie, he had been in the lineup in tournaments. He had an inkling he caught the coach’s eye with his performance and was testing him by putting him in games.

Every time he came home from practice, Eren was so tired all he managed to do was eat before passing out in bed. Sometimes he even skipped eating, heading straight to bed until his mother shook him awake with a tray of dinner and a smile. He was lucky to have a supportive mom.

But Eren’s luck might run out once she saw his math midterms.

He had made a deal with his father. If he could keep up his (just passing) grades, his parents would have no problem with him playing for the team. Unfortunately, he’d already failed a test in math, had been warned by Mr. Shadis that if he failed midterms he’d be in serious trouble, but what did Eren do?

Nothing. Had practically ignored his teacher’s warning and had gone on practicing shooting drills and pick and rolls.

Mr. Shadis had finished distributing papers and had resumed his spot in front of the class. “I only have two words to describe your midterms’ result: disappointing and exasperating; especially to those idiotic enough to run away or to prioritize frivolous activities.” His eyes scanned the students, staring for two seconds at each guilty student.

Eren was prepared to endure two seconds of intense stare off, but when that stare reached him, it lasted for more than two seconds. Eren wanted to look away, regretting even meeting his teacher’s gaze. His salvation came in the form of the school bell.

He breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Shadis refocused back on the class. “Prepare for a quiz on parabolas and circles on Monday.” He hadn’t even finished talking when students groaned simultaneously, Eren included. “Jaeger, a word.”

Eren blanched, shoving his test in his bag before going to Mr. Shadis’ table. Once the classroom was empty save for the two of them, Mr. Shadis leaned his elbows on the table, put his hands together like in a prayer, and propped his chin onto them.

“So, Mr. Jaeger, I thought I made myself clear weeks ago.” Mr. Shadis’ eyes were cold as they bore onto Eren.

“Y-You did, sir.” Eren internally winced at his stammering.

“And how did you prepare for the exam? By getting fifteen points out of a hundred? You should be aware that you got the lowest score in this class, Mr. Springer excluded.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I never—I didn’t study enough for the exam,” Eren admitted. If confessing would get Mr. Shadis off his back, so be it.

“The test is passable even if you didn’t review, as long as you listened to the lectures. But you were too busy visiting dreamland during my class, eh, Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren felt warmth at his cheeks as he looked at his feet. He was so tired from practice sometimes that he needed more sleep than usual. “I’m really sorry, sir. It won’t happen again,” Eren promised, one he’d made when Mr. Shadis first warned him

“It really won’t,” Mr. Shadis said sharply. “Because I’m talking to your coach and will demand you be banned from practice until you get your grades back up.” Eren’s head snapped up and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but his teacher didn’t give him a chance to. “ _And_ you will be getting tutor sessions with the math club because I doubt you could learn all the lessons by yourself.”

At this point, Eren was sure he was gaping. Mr. Shadis had got to be kidding. “Sir, I—”

“Save your breath, Jaeger. Come with me.” His teacher had stood up and was waiting for him by the door. “I’ll take you to the club myself.”

He wanted to argue, to decline the offer, but when Mr. Shadis was glaring like now, all fight left him. Begrudgingly, Eren stood up and followed, especially when he remembered how Mr. Shadis loved failing students who didn’t work hard in his class. Eren would work hard for his class, dammit! But he would like to do so in his own terms.

Soon, they’d reached the admin building where the clubrooms were at. Eren squirmed when some student passersby looked at him with sympathy. _Oh, if only you people know_.

Suddenly Mr. Shadis turned to him, and Eren stopped just in time before he crashed into his teacher. “Wait here.” He turned and opened the door that had _Math Club_ at the top, sticking his head in and talking with someone. Seconds later, someone familiar came out. “This is the student, Erwin. Can you take care of it?”

Erwin Smith was the president of the student council. He was famous for signing up for all the existing clubs in school, excluding sports, though. Eren was not completely sure if the rumors about him being a reincarnated Martin Luther King Jr. or secretly being part of the tennis club were true.

“Of course, sir,” Erwin replied, giving the teacher a polite smile. And was it just Eren or did the intensity of Mr. Shadis’ glare lessen? Eren admired Erwin a bit for that.

“Good. I expect full results as soon as possible.” Full results asap? What was this, the military? Mr. Shadis nodded, looking mildly pleased, but when he glanced back at Eren, his good mood was gone. “Mr. Jaeger, you don’t have to worry about your petty ball games after class. I’ll take care of it.”

Eren grimaced, finally deciding to put his foot down. “But, sir—”

“No buts.” Mr. Shadis glared. “I’ll see you in class.” Then he walked away, leaving Eren standing with his mouth open (he was sure this time), thinking Coach was going to kill him. So were his parents.

Eren totally forgot the presence of another being, so he jumped at the sudden voice. “So, Eren, oh sorry about that. Don’t worry about Mr. Shadis. He can be close-minded sometimes. I don’t think you’ll be banned from playing basketball for the rest of the year, as long as you improve your grades in his class.” Erwin smiled.

“How did you know I’m in the team?” Eren asked.

At that, Erwin laughed loudly. “I’m the student council president, Eren. I know everything.” Something vicious glinted in Erwin’s eyes. Eren was starting to think maybe the guy wasn’t exactly a reincarnated Martin Luther King Jr.

Erwin held the door open for him, and Eren went in, uncertain. He didn’t know what he expected to see, maybe a long table, but it was relatively normal inside the math clubroom. It was like a mini classroom in there. Maybe it was because he was so used to lockers full of grime and reeking of sweat, but the place was also sparkling. There was a small group of about ten seated around chairs and tables, eating and laughing. Eren did not recognize most of them, so he assumed they were all upperclassmen. The chatter stopped as soon as Eren and Erwin entered.

“Guys, this is Eren Jaeger, and he needs a tutor.” Erwin’s introduction of him was so frank and embarrassing when spoken aloud that a blush made its way to Eren’s face. “Who’s up for it?”

There was a beat of silence someone let out a shrill laughter that made hair at the back of Eren’s neck stand up. “Is it really Eren Jaeger? Hiya, Eren!” A body suddenly slammed into him, almost knocking him over. He maintained his balance, though. He was no center back, but he was still a power forward. A lot of people scolded the woman for being rude and rash.

“Er, hi,” Eren greeted awkwardly. The hyper woman steadied herself before flashing him a grin. She was tall, was almost as tall as Eren.

“I’m Hange Zoë. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she gushed.

_Finally meet?_ Eren could probably tack creepy words on her craziness. “Same, I guess?”

Erwin cleared his throat. “Hange, we were in the middle of a meeting, right? Let’s settle Eren’s tutor first before your curiosity. So who’ll do it?”

There was a beat of silence before a deep voice suddenly said, “I’ll do it.” Every pair of eyes was trained on the person who spoke, but Eren didn’t notice it, frozen as he was. He knew that voice! There was no doubt about it.

It was Levi Ackerman.

Eren gulped. He tried not to stare but it was helpless; his crush was right in front of him. He never really gave a damn about sexuality, so when he’d felt attraction toward Levi, Eren hadn’t questioned it. He did agree that his preference would cause a stir in the team (bigotry is strong that way), so he’d kept quiet about it.

“You’ll do it, Levi?” Erwin asked with a hint of surprise.

Those half-lidded eyes weren’t trained on Erwin, but at Eren. “Yes.”

“Let Levi do it!” Hange encouraged with all smiles. “This guy doesn’t do anything anyway.”

Erwin pondered for a moment before he chuckled. “Alright. I’ll let you take care of Eren—”

_Rumble._

Heat rushed to Eren’s face, stronger than before, as his stomach gave that very loud growl. He couldn’t help it. It was lunchtime, and here he was suffering from the consequences of his midterms result. Though, now that his crush would be his tutor, it wasn’t too bad of a consequence.

“I-I’m sorry. Mr. Shadis pulled me here right after class—”

“Go,” Levi cut off, his voice steady and bored, his eyes not on Eren now. “Meet me at the bus stop after school.”

Eren was slightly disappointed at Levi’s cold treatment, but he expected it. Levi Ackerman was a person nobody wanted to cross, despite being a relatively good student (he was top three in his class). “Okay. Thanks.” He gave Hange and Erwin small smiles before edging out of the door. Once he was out, he sighed deeply before racing to the cafeteria, hoping he made it before the lunch bell rang.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eren sniffed and pulled his jacket closer to his body as he fought down the shivers that wanted to break out. It was November, and the wind had gotten chiller. He could've easily taken shelter at the cafeteria, as it had a clear view of the bus stop. He could wait for Levi there. But a part of him was frightened of Levi's reaction if he weren't at the place they'd agreed at (or Levi ordered). A bigger part of him, though, wanted to get on the good graces of his crush.

Levi had taken over his mind that he didn't even worry about practice. If it weren't for Jean telling him to "hurry the fuck up with your tutoring before Coach hits Shadis," he would've forgotten about the whole ordeal at all.

Eren heard footsteps, and relief flooded him. Levi finally arrived, looking extremely adorable in a jacket that looked two sizes larger. When he saw Eren waiting, with a smile that had appeared as soon as Eren spotted him, he jerked his head to the right.

"Come on," Levi said, his voice muffled by his scarf. He started walking before Eren could question him, leaving the latter no choice but to follow. Eren expected they'd talk at the cafeteria, but Levi went off to the roadside. A few minutes of bitter cold air later, Eren spotted a building that said _Chlo's Café_. Eren wanted to cry in joy.

They did head for the cafe, Levi still in the lead. Eren sighed blissfully as warm air rushed to his cheeks. He went with Levi to the counter, rummaging his jeans pocket for the coins he believed were there. Levi turned to him.

"What do you want? I'll get it."

Was he feeling guilty for making Eren stay out in this weather? Eren wanted to believe that, but based on Levi's bored and unchanging expression, it might not be the case. “Um, thanks. Hot chocolate, then.”

Levi’s eyes then wandered over to the side. “Alright. Now find us a seat by the windows.”

Eren found himself nodding. On his way, he briefly wondered if Levi was really like this, throwing orders left and right like a superior would to his subordinate. On one hand it was a bit demeaning. On the other it was amusing to see a short, eighteen-year-old guy make a slave of a tall, sixteen-year-old.

Thankfully there was a single vacant table by the windows. Eren didn’t know what would happen if there wasn’t one. He was not keen to find out, thinking it would somehow involve violence. He chose the side facing the counter, telling himself that he did so out of chance and _not_ to gawk at Levi. His crush wasn’t exactly adorable as he stood out in the line with his small stature. Eren wasn’t admiring him, was not sighing dreamily.

Eren definitely lived in denial.

When a customer came in, his attention was diverted to the grandfather clock on the other side. Four-thirty. _Practice must have started._

Like a snap of the fingers, his gloominess reappeared.

He’d gotten depressed during lunch, when the full weight of his situation finally sank in. Jean and Marco had to distract him by telling about a new video game they wanted to try playing with Eren. It didn’t really work since we were all stuck with the coach’s rigorous training. Well, had been stuck, in Eren’s case. Would he be able to go back? Erwin had told him not to worry, and somehow Eren trusted those words. He blamed the guy’s charisma.

He was shook out of his thoughts by a cup appearing in front of him. “You okay, Jaeger?” Levi asked, sitting down. Eren didn’t notice he had started scowling at the table.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Eren sighed, his hands immediately grasping the cup and leeching the heat there. He couldn’t help the small hum of contentment.

Levi stared at him with the smallest crunch in his brows. “You know, if you don’t want me as your tutor, you’re free to say so. It’s not like I’ll gut you if you do.”

Eren held up his now warm hands. “No, no! It’s not like that. I was just…. thinking about the practice I’m missing today. And the next days, I guess.”

Levi’s eyes widened a bit, almost imperceptibly. Eren would’ve missed it if he wasn’t so attentive. “I see.” He lifted his drink and took a sip. Eren took that as a cue to drink, too. He lifted the lid and gulped down some of that heady ambrosia. “Shadis doesn’t have the power to suspend you from the team indefinitely, you know.”

Eren almost sputtered as he looked at Levi with wide eyes. Levi stared, indifferent, at him. “R-Really?”

And Eren saw Levi do something he thought he wouldn’t see his crush do. Levi rolled his eyes. He looked less pissed off and more playful doing that. Eren liked it. “Really. And afterwards, you think your coach would kick you out of the team? Aren’t you the ‘rookie with potential’?”

Eren flushed in embarrassment at the name. He wasn’t oblivious to the growing fame he was gaining from playing. But all this time, he thought he was only popular with the sophomores. Or maybe Erwin told Levi since they were in the same club. Ugh, Eren was looking too much into it. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

Levi clicked his tongue. “What did I do?” Eren opened his mouth, not realizing it was rhetorical until Levi continued, “Anyway, let’s get back to business. When and where should we have tutor sessions?”

“Um.” Eren’s schedule consisted of practice every day after school and the whole Saturday once in a month.  Now, with his schedule ruined, he realized he had too much time in his hands. “Since I’m not allowed in practice anymore, I’m free every day after school.”

Levi nodded, pulling out a small notebook from his backpack and reading something. “Don’t you have other subjects to catch up on?”

Eren remembered his deteriorating performance in English Lit and Biology. “Now that you mention it, I do.”

Levi rolled his eyes again. “Tuesday-Thursday, it is. Now we need somewhere quiet enough to actually study. Hmm.” Levi propped his head on his hand and gazed out the window.

Eren answered with the first suggestion that popped in mind. “Then should I meet you at the library at—what time?”

Levi faced him, looking scandalized, like he couldn’t fathom how Eren could suggest the library. What? “Oh, no. Not that place. You cannot turn a corner and _not_ expect people to make out like wild animals in there.” Levi scoffed. “How oppose are you to having it at my house?”

Warning bells rang in Eren’ head, because being with Levi in his house stirred illegal thoughts in his hormone-filled brain. “Uh, not at all,” Eren lied quickly. “But is it okay? I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Tch. Too late, Jaeger. I’ve gone all the trouble taking you here and planning these sessions.”

“I hope your parents won’t mind.”

Levi snorted. “You don’t have to worry about my parents. My father never stays at home for more than three hours. I only live with my sister who attends SNK High. She’s the same year as you. You know Mikasa?”

Eren almost sputtered. “Mikasa’s your sister?!”

“Is there a problem?”

“N-No. It’s just that I never knew Mikasa has a brother at SNK High, or that it’s you.”

“So you know Mikasa, then.”

“Yeah, I mean, she’s sort of my friend.” Mikasa was a great friend—though they were technically just acquaintances. They met through “common friends.”

“Is that your way of saying you have sexual relations with my sister?”

“No! God, no! Jean is Mikasa’s boyfriend, right? He and I are teammates, so I know Mikasa from him.” Jean is the “common friend” Eren was talking about, and no, it was not nice, especially when Jean liked to share his escapades with her during practice breaks. Ugh.

“Right, you’re teammates with Kirstein. Anyway, I’ll meet you Tuesday next week after school.” Levi started gathering his things. Eren had an idea, but he felt slightly embarrassed by it. Before he could say it, though, Levi miraculously managed to read his mind. “I need you number. Here, type yours in my phone.”

They exchanged numbers then, and Eren hid his grin during that time. It wasn’t until they both went separate ways did Eren allow himself to smile.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It felt like no time passed at all before classes ended on Tuesday. Today was Eren’s first tutor session with Levi, and he was ecstatic. He quickly grabbed his things once the bell rang, making a dash for the door. He was unaware of catching Jean and Marco’s attention, or the conversation they had.

Marco: Eren looks….happy.

Jean: Isn’t that Jaeger? Isn’t he supposed to look depressed from not playing?

Marco: I wonder how his tutoring is going.

Jean: Oh! Maybe he’s got a hot tutor; that’s why he looks so excited. But, nah, there’s no hottie in the math club. So why is Jaeger so happy?

Eren arrived at the cafeteria, still unaware of his friends’ curiosity. As he ate his sandwich, which he bought, Levi came in looking slightly ruffled. It was so unLevi-like.

“You okay?” Eren asked, his brows furrowed.

“Yeah, why not?” Levi shook his head. “Let’s just go.”

Together they left the school via bicycles. Levi had told Eren he never rode the bus for sanitary reasons and would not dare break the habit. Good thing Eren’s dad bought him one last year. It had been his first time taking it to school today.

It took fifteen minutes before Levi slowed down to a nice two-storey house in a classy neighborhood. Eren didn’t realize Levi’s family was loaded.

“Just park your bike here.” Levi had gone to the side of the house where he locked his bike to a metal railing. It seemed like it was custom made for keeping the bikes. Eren followed and locked his. He thought they’d be entering through the front door, but Levi went all the way to the back. He paused as he caught sight of the backyard, marveling at the neatly trimmed bushes that would make his mother envious.

“Oi.” Eren found Levi already inside, peeking from a window. “Stop gawking at those plants and get in here.”

Hurriedly, Eren got into the house and was once again filled with admiration, staring at the pristine, shining kitchen. Levi snapped him out of his staring once more. “You want something to drink or eat?” Eren shook his head. “I’m going to make myself a sandwich. You can get your stuff ready. We’ll be working at the dining table.” Eren nodded and left Levi on his own.

The Ackerman house was complicated with lots of walls and corners. Eren didn’t realize he might get lost getting to the dining table from the kitchen. Thankfully, he survived, and he gingerly started setting things up. He pulled out his math books, all his tests (Levi insisted, much to his chagrin), and his notebook.

Eren remembered being tutored when he had been in elementary, and he found out the process was surprisingly still the same. Once Levi had finished his meal, their session began and Levi was a great tutor. He had Eren try out some equations at first so he could see the parts Eren struggled with. As expected from the senior batch’s top three.

It went on smoothly, and the session on Thursday pretty much went the same way. The only difference was Mikasa was home. She and Eren talked for some time, while Levi was eating. She was just as shocked as the math club people when she found out Levi was tutoring him. _I’ve never seen him tutor anyone_ , she shared. _Not even me_.

Eren would be lying if he said no such things like butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Another Tuesday was coming, and Eren found himself anticipating tutor sessions with Levi on Monday night. He had somehow caught up with his homework in his other classes, and he was now relaxing back in bed.

He was about to drift off when his phone beeped, signaling a text. Eren picked up his phone and bit his lip to rein in a grin. _Dammit, stop acting like a lovesick puppy._ It was Levi.

_Don’t bring your bike tomorrow. We’re meeting at Chlo’s Café after school._

Well, that was weird. Why did he have to meet Levi at the café instead of the cafeteria? Maybe, Eren realized with a jolt, Levi was actually busy with something, so he was meeting with Eren to cancel their plan? That didn’t seem likely. Levi should’ve just texted if that was the case.

Whatever it was, he would find out at Chlo’s tomorrow. He made himself comfortable in bed before finally giving way to sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Eren drummed his fingers against the table as he waited for Levi to come through the door, his hot chocolate sitting innocently in front of him. He couldn’t deny that he was wrought with nerves. What if Levi came in bringing a tutor replacement? Just when Eren had grown used to Levi’s snarky comments.

The bell rang, signaling a customer, and Eren sat up straighter when he saw Levi. He waved a hand to catch Levi’s attention, and his crush went to his table.

Before he could open his mouth, Levi beat him. “We’re changing locations for today. Follow me.”

Though befuddled at the randomness of it all, Eren followed Levi, his brows furrowing when they rode a bus. He turned to Levi beside him. “Where are we going?”

Levi continued looking out the window. “At a café. Mikasa’s having friends over, and you know I hate noise, so we’re going somewhere else.”

Eren only nodded in understanding, though, he thought, the Ackerman house was a big space and finding a quiet corner was surely possible. Soon they arrived at one of the busiest parts of town where retails and cafés lined up on the street. Levi led the way, and Eren saw some empty cafés on their way but Levi wasn’t stopping. Finally, they stopped and when they did Eren’s eyes went wide.

The sign above said _Maria Rose Café_. Eren never heard of the place, but peering at the glass, it was clear the place was packed. Even Levi seemed to be hesitating, but his resolve hardened and he pushed through the doors. Eren got in after him and gaped at what he saw inside. All the tables were for two, and they were all occupied by couples. Some of them were even engaging in PDA. Eren was, to put it mildly, shocked into silence, and even Levi seemed to be regretting his decision. When Eren studied closer, Levi looked infuriated. Then a waitress appeared before either of them could leave.

“Welcome to Maria Rose Café where love is in the air. We’re sorry to say the seats inside are full, but we have ones outside. Or if you want, you can wait for thirty minutes for us to get you a table.”

They turned and, true enough, there were some tables outside. It wasn’t snowing but the air was freezing. He thought he heard Levi mutter _This is ridiculous_ before he left. Eren went after him, only to see him walking briskly along the sidewalk.

“Hey, Levi! Wait up! What are you doing?” Once he’d caught up, Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders. Levi spun around, nose and cheeks red. Eren was pretty sure it was from the cold.

“That place was nothing like what I’ve heard of. Forget it. I’m not tutoring you today.”

He went walking again, and Eren grabbed for his arm this time. “Hey, wait. It’s okay. There are many cafés around that we can check out. They’re much better than that Maria Rose place; I know, I’ve seen them when we passed by earlier.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He heard Levi mutter. But then his crush was walking away, and Eren thought he was running away from him again. “Let’s go, Jaeger.”

In the end, they ended up eating at a quaint café that served delicious cake. Levi, who Eren found out had a sweet tooth, got too fascinated with the cakes they were offering. Levi paid for the two of them, despite Eren’s complaints.

“As an apology for earlier,” he’d said. Eren didn’t think it deserved an apology, though.

Instead of talking about irrational expressions, Eren asked Levi if he had a favorite area in math (since he was in the math club and all that), and Levi said his favorite was linear algebra. Eren got too much than what he asked for when Levi started talking about matrices and his intense love for them. He also warned that if Shadis was still teaching senior level math, he’d encounter linear algebra too. Eren groaned at that.

Despite that, their conversation went back to the mundane things like the movies they’d watched. Levi sure could talk a lot when he was given cake. It was like giving a drunkard alcohol. Eren treasured that day so much.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Wednesday found Eren buried in a lot of schoolwork. He didn’t want to cancel tutor sessions with Levi, but when his last period gave another ridiculous homework for tomorrow, he knew pursuing the session was not an option.

He pulled out his phone.

_Is it okay to cancel tomorrow? I have a lot of ridiculous homework due tomorrow._

Within five minutes, Levi replied.

_Hope you’re still alive by Tuesday, Jaeger._

Eren laughed and tucked his phone away.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

On Friday, he met Levi at the hallway and he was pulled aside.

“Mikasa’s having another sleepover on Tuesday. I swear that sister of mine is doing this on purpose.” Levi scowled.

“So? Why can’t we still do it at your house?”

“Nope. My house isn’t an option. Have you met Mikasa’s girl friends? They’re nosy as fuck.”

“Well, mine isn’t an option either. My mom’s relatives are turning the place upside down at the moment,” Eren mumbled. He might like his cute, little baby cousins but they were too tiring to be around. Good thing they arrived the day most of his homework had been turned in. He didn’t know how he’d deal with schoolwork with them around.

Levi sighed then perked up all of a sudden. “I have an idea. Bring your bike to school again. Will meet you at the cafeteria.” Without waiting for a reply, Levi turned and left him standing confused by the lockers; Eren swore this was becoming a nasty habit between them.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sina Light was a tall, white, and very thin historical figure that was a hundred year old. Its name had been Syna Light, a tribute to the synagogue that once stood in its place, but locals had renamed it Sina for whatever purposes.

Eren had heard of the once pride of the town but hadn’t had the opportunity to visit it, until now. He wasn’t even sure it was open to the public. The way Levi strode confidently into the place, setting things up, opening windows and lights, made Eren wonder how his crush acquired the right to the lighthouse. Maybe it was a rich people thing.

All questions slipped from his mind as a sparkle from above caught his attention. There was a complicated heap of metals and glass arranged in a circle, and Eren believed it to be the contraption of the light. Suddenly very excited, he quickly scaled his way up, ignoring Levi’s alarmed warnings.

Eren let out a breath as he reached the top. The contraption was one he had never seen before. His dad was very much into science, and he used to take Eren stargazing with lots of different telescopes before, making Eren accustomed to science-y technology. He tried turning the dials before a hand stopped him.

“Eren, don’t. That thing might collapse and we’ll definitely get in trouble,” Levi said sternly.

“So our visit here is illegal, then?”

“Very.” Levi’s face was grave. “I found this place by accident. When some bullies in middle school chased me, I ended up hiding here. It was unlocked so I got in easily. Nobody’s even guarding the place. So us being here is not entirely my fault.” He shrugged, as if trespassing was a crime that could be easily brushed off. He faced away from Eren. “Anyway, the view is great. I can’t help coming back.”

Eren followed where Levi was staring off into, and his breath caught. The sun hadn’t fully set yet. It was facing the lighthouse directly, and the effects were surreal. Everything was bathed in a warm, orange glow. The sea glimmered from the sunlight like twinkling stars on a cloudless night. The sky looked so calm, a light background against the harsh glare of the sun. Flocks of birds fluttered left and right. It was so stunning.

“Wow,” was all Eren managed as he took in the view with wide eyes.

“Yeah, wow,” came Levi’s soft reply. It was so uncharacteristic of him to sound gentle that Eren glanced his way. But Levi was quicker and had turned his back to him. “So are you going to keep staring or are you letting me teach you how to solve word problems?”

Eren groaned, his good mood vanishing. “Word problems are my world’s biggest problems.”

“Haha, you’re funny. Let’s just go back down and start this thing already.”

Their tutoring started, and it was just the same as their past sessions. Eren struggled, Levi taught him harshly but patiently, and Eren struggled. He was struggling more than usual this time since he found his mind wandering to the breathtaking view.

He wondered, had Levi brought a girlfriend here for a date? The place was too date-y, too romantic. But, Eren thought, Levi did not seem like the romantic type. Still he couldn’t but envy the girls that came before him and admired the view with Levi.

It was still on his mind, even as he and Levi went separate ways that afternoon.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

On Wednesday, Mikasa and Jean sat with him at lunch. He usually sat alone, since he ate fast, but as soon as he chose his table, the two arrived like they were following Eren.

“Hey, Jaeger, I heard from Mikasa that Levi is the one tutoring you. How is it?” Jean smirked, looking ready for ranting on Eren’s part. He used to rant about Mikasa’s brother during practice, and how he managed not to mention Levi’s name was beyond Eren.

“He’s fine. He’s a pretty good tutor, actually. I bet I can outscore you in the finals now.” Eren smirked back at Jean, only to see Kirstein’s face morphed into anger.

“Oh, yeah? We’ll see, Jaeger.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Guys,” she muttered. “By the way, Eren, make sure you and Brother study at the house, okay? I’m going with Annie and the rest to a party.”

Eren took a sip of his water. “Aren’t you guys sick of each other? You just had a sleepover yesterday.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “We didn’t have a sleepover yesterday. This guy took me to dinner.” She elbowed Jean in the ribs who grunted and nodded.

Eren felt his brows furrowing. “That’s weird.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “If it’s about my brother, he’s always weird. If I were you, don’t mind him.”

But Eren minded, a lot.

That night, Levi texted that they would have Thursday session at his house. He wanted to ask about Mikasa’s sleepover but decided not to act on it. Now, he wondered, why would they go to Maria Rose Café and Sina Light? He loved visiting those places, though, even though not much studying had been done in the café.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 “And with this, you get the value of x, y, and z.”

“I think I’m starting to get this thing,” Eren said happily. They were back at their study table—the dining table that Thursday. Eren decided to push the matter about Levi lying out of his mind and just focused on getting his tutoring done. He clutched at the paper that was once filled with gibberish, but was now making perfect sense to him. “By next week, I’m sure I can go back to practice.”

“You know you still have to get used to solving all we’ve covered before you’re free,” Levi said firmly.

Eren was still in a good mood, staring at his scratch paper. “Yeah, I can practice solving some stuff in the workbook at home after practice.”

There was an angry huff from Levi. Eren was still obsessed with his papers. “And how am I supposed to know you’re doing it right? I’m your tutor, and I don’t do anything half-assed. If you haven’t mastered the lessons yet, we continue tutoring.”

Finally, Eren looked up, his brows furrowing at Levi’s furious expression. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to get mad at me.”

At that, Levi seemed surprised then he quickly schooled his expression until he was calm again. “I wasn’t mad at you,” he muttered. “Sorry.”

He was still confused about Levi’s changing moods but he didn’t know how to ask his crush about it. Also, it was almost seven. He needed to go home; his mom would be expecting him any time now and would throw a fit if he didn’t come home on time. “It’s okay. I have to go now.” Eren picked up his books from the table and shoved them in his bag. “Thanks, Levi.” Then he was standing up.

Everything was a blur.

He was heading for the door, but when he passed Levi, his crush grabbed his arm. “Wait, Eren.” Eren didn’t expect to be held back, causing him to trip over something and landing on his back and taking Levi with him in the fall.

Eren lay immobile as Levi groaned. Levi’s weight was onto him, and he was heavy. He was heavier than he looked. Levi let his arms support his weight then before glowering down at Eren.

“What the fuck. Can’t you be a little more graceful?”

All Eren could do was gulp because, _fuck_ , Levi was inches above him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed of this certain scenario before. Eren fervently hoped Levi wouldn’t notice the raging boner he now sported.

He thought it was a lost cause when Levi froze and trained those grey eyes on him.

“Eren.” It was gentle, just like that time at the lighthouse. He pretended not to notice. “Eren, look at me.” Nervously, Eren complied. Levi’s eyes were smoldering, and Eren’s breath caught in his throat, wondering what that look meant. “Do you….like me?”

Eren gulped again, and Levi’s eyes followed the movement of his Adam’s apple. He leaned down closer, placing his lips right beside Eren’s ear. “Tell me, Eren. Do you like me?”

Eren swore to himself never to act foolishly, especially around Levi. But all rational thinking fled his mind. He couldn’t help himself anymore, not when the only thing his mind was shouting at him was Levi had not run for the hills at the feel of his erection. Was there a possibility he reciprocated Eren’s feelings?

Eren’s hands shot up and held Levi’s face, guiding that face to his to finally, _finally_ , give his crush a kiss. Levi was too stunned to react at first. It was chaste for a moment before Levi deepened the kiss. One of his hands went to Eren’s jaw and massaged the skin there, coaxing him to open his mouth. It was messy. Teeth and tongue clashed, and Levi won and dominated Eren’s mouth. They were both moaning, saliva trickling down their chin, until the need for breath broke them apart. They panted into each other, and Levi pressed his forehead against Eren’s.

Eren tried to get the words out. “What—what do you think?”

Levi gave him a smirk. “All this time I was romancing you, then you just grabbed my head and kissed me. What an unpredictable guy you are, Jaeger.”

Eren blushed but something intrigued him. “Romancing me? When were you romancing me?”

Still stroking Eren’s jaw, Levi scoffed. “When I took you to that couples’ café and the lighthouse. Hange said taking you to romantic places would tell my feelings.” Levi looked a little uncomfortable saying the word _feelings_.

Eren blinked before he burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“Levi, they’re not—I mean, I can’t tell you like me from that alone. I think no one can actually.” Eren continued laughing while Levi scowled down at him. When he calmed down, Eren grinned. “I don’t think it’s the place you should’ve focused on.”

“I’m gonna kill Hange for this.”

Eren’s smile faltered when he remembered. “Is that why you lied to me about Mikasa’s sleepover?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “How did you—” He shook his head. “I wasn’t lying about the first one, but for this week, yeah, I lied. I’m sorry about that.”

“I’ll forgive you if….” A mischievous grin lighted up Eren’s face.

“If?”

Suddenly, Eren rolled them over so he was the one on top. Eren let his arms support his weight so he wouldn’t crush Levi. Eren wasted no time leaning down and devouring Levi’s mouth with his, exploring all that could be explored. “If you let me do that,” Eren panted once he’d let up. Levi laughed.

Just then, the front door opened, and Eren and Levi looked at each other before they scrambled to stand up. Judging by the voice, it was Mikasa.

“Brother, are you in here? Brother, I left—” Mikasa paused as she eyed the two disheveled figures in front of him. “Are you guys fucking on the table?”

“Mikasa!”

“NO!”

Levi looked exasperated, while Eren was beet red. Levi exhaled sharply. “I thought you went to your friend’s party?”

“I did,” Mikasa said defensively. “I just forgot my phone.” Eren heard Levi sigh again, ignoring her stare that bore between the two of them. “You guys are a thing now, huh?” she said with a devious smile. Something heavy weighed on Eren’s stomach. Would Mikasa tell their friends before they could? “Oh, don’t worry, Eren. I’m happy for you two. I’m actually telling my brother here to get his head out of his ass and just ask you out. But you know what he did? He volunteered to be your tutor when he’s not even part of the math club.” She rolled her eyes. “What a nerd.”

Eren stared at Levi in surprise, all of that news to him. So Levi did like him too? Levi looked ready to rip Mikasa into shreds.

“Okay, I’m outta here. Brother looks like he might kill me. See you around, Eren.” And just like that Mikasa disappeared around the corner.

Silence enveloped them, with Eren constantly glancing at Levi’s pissed off look. It took a while before Eren worked up the courage to speak, “So you like me, huh?”

Those silver eyes narrowed at him dangerously. “Shut up, Eren.” Then Levi reached up and smashed his lips on him.

Eren had no complaints.

Mikasa reappeared. “Seriously, don’t fuck on the table.”


End file.
